


Poppy Fields

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo's busy on presidential business when the world turns on its axis, there's a small figure stood on the top of the hill, where he used to sit with Tommy. It's their spot, and the others know better than to go there it's too important to the two of them. He runs up the stairs intending to shout at whoever is stood next to there seats.He stalls to a stop instead.Tommy is there, in the clothes that he so often would see him in. The red and white shirt, the khaki pants and sneakers. He's dull though as if he's from an old glossy black and white photo. All the colour has been sucked out of him, and now he's made of porcelain and glass.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 389
Collections: Anonymous





	Poppy Fields

Tubbo's busy on presidential business when the world turns on its axis; it's like the war all over again when God pulled the rug out from under his feet every five minutes. He just needed to get to the Holy Land for negotiations, and instead, he greets a thin ghost with a familiar red and white T-shirt and a blinding smile. It takes his brain a few minutes to realise who, or more likely what is in front of him, dripping lava that disintegrates onto the Prime Path. He stalls to a stop, clutching at his suit jacket like it will keep in the present and aware of what's going on around him. It doesn't. 

The closer he gets, the worse Tommy seems. His skin an almost translucent grey that stretches up into his hair and the blonde colour he used to run his fingers through is gone. It reminds him of the dolls his sister used to play with, with there perfect but blank faces made out of porcelain and glass, fake and dead. 

"Hello?" Tubbo asks, he smiles as wide as he can, at the back of his best friend's head, but it contorts into horror as the younger boy turns. Tommy has a blank face devoid of emotion. It isn't that itself that horrifies him though, its that Tommy should be in pain, lava tears streaming down his face, burning trenches into his skin. 

"Hi?" He hears, and the younger boy's voice is quieter than he remembers. It's weak and watery like the way Ghostbur's used to be when he first formed. "I'm Tommy, and your Tubbo, right? The person at the end of this, Compass." He lifts it; the ends of his fingers are entirely see-through as he offers him the Compass, "Your Tubbo, I remember you. We live together, you and my brother's, yeah?"

"Yeah, Tommy, you did. What do you remember?" He breathes out a shuddering breath; Tommy looks like he should be warm, but he's not. He's freezing cold, his touch bringing goosebumps onto Tubbo's skin.

"What do you mean, what do I remember? I remember picking flowers with you last night, and then Wilby and Dad got messages of the thingys that we're not allowed yet because," he puts up quotation marks, "we're not old enough. Then I remember going to bed and waking up here? But I have a question for you, Tubbo imposter? Why are you so tall?" Tommy asks, pointing at Tubbo and shouting. 

It's here that whatever thoughts Tubbo had crash down around his ears, and his head fills with static. Tommy is too small to be his Tommy, his right hand in wars. This Tommy is younger, eyes devoid of bags and bright and so free of burden. 

"Tommy, how old are you?" He croaks out. Tommy looks alarmed and reaches out, his frozen digits curling around Tubbo's hand. 

"I'm like, eight Big Man." Tommy offers, and the white noise overtakes his skull again. 

"Anything else? Do you remember anything else?" Tubbo pleads, hoping against hope that something will go his way just once. 

"I think I've been here before, actually. This bench looks familiar, and so does the place down the hill. They make me sad, though. So I don't want to remember them, I don't like being sad. Why you asking Big Man? And where's dad?" 

"He's in L'manburg. Come on; I'll take you to him." Tubbo offers. He tries to reach out and touch the ghost give the boy some comfort, but his eyes darken, and he spits out some babble of sorries and please forgive me until Tubbo pulls away. "No touching then?" He says, giving a forlorn smile. 

"I'm not sure. That was fucking weird? I like hugs, really. Guess I'm just not feeling it today." Tommy shrugs, floating at his side. They walk forward together, and Tubbo knocks tiredly at Phil's front door. 

"Hi, Mate?" The older man offers, his voice trailing off at the end, and he takes a tight hold on his hat, eyes swimming with tears. "Tommy," he whispers, reaching out for his son, clutching at the air, and his hand rests on Tommy's shoulder. 

Tommy doesn't recognise the changing atmosphere and laughs, "Dad! I couldn't find you, and I woke up alone, and it was super fucking weird, and I wasn't in the house, and I can float; I'm like a bee bitch," The small ghost laughs and spins around with his arms spread. 

"Alright, ok," Phil says, and Tubbo watches him switch into the monotone voice and his body going relaxed, "Let's go and get somewhere to sleep, and we can figure things out tomorrow. You hungry, Mate?" Phil asks, and Tommy nods. Tubbo moves to leave, but Phil's hand snakes out and grabs his arm and shakes his head. Please stay his eyes plead. He spends the night as he used to as a child, and if Tommy weren't see-through, it would be one of the best days of his life. 

The next day they head out, getting to the banks of Logstedshire and everything slots into horrifying place. The area is smoking; it's a cavity that's so reminiscent of L'manburg three weeks ago. Tnret is also gone leaving a crater in the hillside. Parts of it are still on fire. He watches Phil fall to his knees and sob, but the older man isn't facing towards them. He's facing the opposite way back towards the mess of rubble that is Logstedshire. 

There's a tower, one of hastily crafted dirt and wood; it's taller then he would be expecting. It's high enough that he can't see it any more going up far enough to pass beyond the clouds. They walk towards the base of the structure, drops of dirt beginning to rain down from above them.   
There is a body at the bottom of the tower, a body made of crushed bone and dried blood.

Phil covers Tubbo's eyes, and his first idea disappears. The first idea that Tommy was murdered by Dream. That there was a clear villain in the story, and he had someone other than himself to blame. No, this means that Tommy had jumped of his own choice, and his friend is stuck forever as a ghost because Tommy gave up hope. The image of his body will be imprinted on the back of his eyelids every night as he falls asleep. 

"Tubbo? What's going on?" Tommy asks, and Tubbo can't be here; he has to leave now. Phil is weeping behind him as he runs away, as far as he can get, as Phil falls to his knees and moves to grab Tommy's cold corpse. Gathering the small broken body close and brushing shaking fingers through dirty hair. 

Tubbo walks until the forest is far behind him and, he's stood in a field of blood-red flowers; poppies a sign of death throughout the world; it's symbolic, and he hates it. Bee's fly around there, soft buzzing grounding him at the moment. Tommy's ghost is behind him, mouth open in a bright smile, and he has to smile back. He collapses down, crushing flower stems, and stares at the open sky. Tommy kneels slowly next to him, and Tubbo has to force the laugh bubbling up away. The red flowers are pushing through Tommy's knees and his chest as he lies next to him; they remind him of the arrow wounds that took his best friends second life.

Tommy starts pointing at different clouds, designating out what they look like, how they used to waste their days together. Tommy starts singing the familiar tune of Cat, and Tubbo feels the tears driving down his face. He can't stop them. 


End file.
